The professor and the girlie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin is a teacher who fall in love with his student named Ally...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This an older person / younger person romance-story, cause Austin is 42 and Ally is only 19.  
**

* * *

**The professor and the girlie**

**Today it is 42 year old Austin Moon's the first day as a Professor of Music at New York Music University.**

Now Austin stand in front of his new freshman-year class in classroom 84-Z.

"Welcome, freshmen! My name's Professor Moon and I'll be your guitar-teacher here at NYMU. I hope you're all ready to do your very best." says Austin in a nice calm mature tone.

Suddenly Austin sees a 19 year old girl at the back of the classroom. She has half-long curly nice brown hair and a sweet cute smile on her face.

The girl look nice and friendly, but also a little bit shy and awkward.

"Excuse me! You, the shy girl with brown hair in the back. What's your name?" says Austin, still speaking in a calm a mature tone.

"I'm Ally Dawson, sir." says the girl, her voice being smooth and warm like a nice summer-breeze back in Miami where Austin grew up.

"Cute name. Okay, class! Let's get started, shall we? This year you'll learn about the history of guitars, from the very first ones in Spain during the late 13'th century all the way up to today. Also I'm gonna teach you many different playing styles, such as flatpicking, fingerpicking and that kind of stuff. We'll also do different styles of music like blues, jazz, rock, country, pop and most other styles too." says Austin.

While he speaks, Austin look at Ally. He know that what he feels is wrong, but he can't help himself. Ally look so sweet and beautiful. Right now he wish he was 19 again so he could ask Ally out on a date later.

Fortunately for him, Ally doesn't seem to notice how he's looking at her. Instead she seem busy with taking notes, writing down what Austin is saying.

"I can see that most of you have your own guitars with you today. Those of you who don't...step forward and then I'll take you to the school's guitar-room and we'll find one that you can borrow during your time here." says Austin, doing his best to still act like the serious adult professor he is supposed to be which is far from easy with the sweet Ally Dawson in his class.

Ally and two boys step forward. The boys look very confident and Ally seem just as shy as before.

"You three, this way. Let's go find good guitars for you. Tell me what sort of guitars you love?" says Austin as he, Ally and the two boys walk along the hallway.

"I love the Flying V electric guitar, cause I'm a heavy metal man." says one of the boys, who is a dark latino.

"Me prefer the Fender Stratocaster, particularly in trans-black finish." says the other boy, who look like he could be from France, but he speaks with a normal American accent.

"Ally, what do you love?" says Austin with a friendly smile.

"Nothing too fancy, really. Maybe...a Gibson J-45." says Ally.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we'll find something for each of you." says Austin. "Ah, here we are...the guitar-room."

Austin use his card-key to open the big black steel-door.

He turn on the light and tells the 3 students to enter.

"Now, let's start with you, Rafael." says Austin to the latino-boy, apparently named Rafael.

Austin search through the many guitars and soon finds a neon-green Gibson Flying V with a black pickguard and pearl block inlays on the dark rosewood fretboard.

"Rafael, this one should be good for you." says Austin.

Austin hands the guitar to Rafael, who seem very happy to get the sort of guitar he like.

"Johnny, now it's your turn." says Austin to the second boy, who is named Johnny and therefore clearly not a French guy.

Austin search through the guitars and finds a black Stratocaster with light-brown pickguard and maple fretboard.

"Here, this is a nice Stratocaster." says Austin as hands the guitar to Johnny.

"Thanks, professor Moon!" says Johnny with a smile.

"And last, but in no way least...Ally, let's find a guitar for you. You wanted a J-45, didn't you?" says Austin.

"Yes." says Ally.

Austin quickly finds a vintage 1965 edition J-45 in the classic sunburts finish. With a small sweet smile he gently hands the guitar to Ally.

"Thanks, professor!" says a very happy Ally as she giggle a bit.

"Okay, students! Let's return to the classroom, it's time for me to give all of you your school-books and go through the rules we have here at this school." says Austin.

"Rules, huh?" says Rafael with a sassy laugh.

"Rafael Montez, here at New York Music University everyone is gonna follow the rules. Those who don't are expelled, do I make myself clear enough?" says Austin.

"Yes, sir." says Rafael, no longer very confident.

Once they are back in the classroom, Austin starts to hand out the required school-books.

As soon as everyone, including Ally, has their books, Austin begins to talk about the school-rules.

"Remember that it's important to be on time for class. I hate when lazy people are late for my class. Also, I don't accept any sexual or perverted talking in the classroom. Those who I find to talk dirty in class will receive a serious reprimand." says Austin in a loud and clear voice so all the students can hear him clearly.

An hour later, after class, Austin walk up to Ally as she is about to leave the room.

"Miss Dawson, may I speak to you a little?" says Austin, his voice kinda hard and manly.

"Yes, sir..." says Ally, afraid that her teacher is suddenly mad at her, since his voice is so different from the way it was earlier.

When they are alone in the room, Austin look straight at Ally and begin to talk again.

"Ally Dawson, do you really think you have a true passion for playing guitar at higher levels?" says Austin.

"Yes, of course. Little cutie me love to play guitar." says Ally.

"Nice to hear, cause I actually think you're good at it. During class when you played that blues-song, that was actually really great." says Austin, his voice now sweet and friendly again.

"Awww, thanks!" says Ally.

"You have the skill to become the best student this school's had in years." says Austin.

"I hope you're right." says Ally.

Ally smile and look super-happy.

"That's all I wanted to talk about, Ally. You may go now." says Austin.

Ally grab her things and leave the room.

Later that day when he's back in his apartment, Austin drink some coffee while thinking about Ally.

"Oh my goodness, she's so damn beautiful..." says Austin.

He knows that he should not have a crush on one of his students, but he can't stop feeling the way he does.

The next day when all the students enter the classroom, Austin only look at Ally.

Austin then switch his focus from Ally to the entire class.

"Hi, everyone! Today we're gonna learn a few basic songs. I know that some of you may think it's too easy, but we gotta make sure that even those who don't have that much skill already can get their thing going on guitar as well. I want all of my students to become awesome." says Austin.

Austin grab his own guitar and then says "Okay, who'd like to begin?"

"Me." says Ally.

"Okay, the song I want you to play is this one." says Austin as he hands Ally a paper with a small cute song on it.

Ally grab her guitar and begin to play.

It sounds very beautiful, at least to Austin.

"That was perfect, Miss Dawson." says Austin, trying to act all serious and calm so nobody can see that he has a crush on Ally.

"Awww, thanks!" says Ally with a sweet smile.

When she's about to leave at the end of class, Ally is surprised when Austin walk past her desk and simply without a word hands her a small note.

Once she's in a cab on the way to her apartment, Ally reads the note from Austin. It says: "Ally Dawson, you're very beautiful and talented. Please, do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight. Call me! Phone-number's on the back. Love from Mr Austin Moon."

"What...?" thinks Ally to herself. "I can't go on a date with my teacher. He's like 40 and me is only 19. Sure, he seem really nice and he's very handsome, but it's still wrong. Really wrong."

Five minutes later when she's home, Ally walk into her bedroom and grab Dougie, the Dolphin, her favorite childhood-toy.

Ally gives Dougie a nice warm hug, something she hasn't done in years.

"Awwww, Dougie!" says Ally in a soft smooth tone.

She's confused about what Austin really wants so she grab her phone and dial the number from the note. She's not gonna say 'yes' to go out with him. Just ask him why he wants to have dinner with her.

"This is Mr Moon."

"Hi, sir! Why do you wanna have dinner with me?"

"Sorry, who am I speakin' to?"

"Oh! Silly little me! This is Ally Dawson."

"Hi, Ally! You seem very nice and sweet...that's why I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Is that really such a good thing? I'm only 19 and I've never had a boyfriend..."

Ally sounds very shy and sad now.

"Ally, sweetie. You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you in any way or do anything that would seem weird or perverted. Trust me."

"Thanks, sir! Dinner actually sounds nice, but...sorry, I can't go out with you. People might think you're some sex-crazy older guy who try to rape little cutie me."

"I can't force you to have dinner with me, so thanks anyway. Bye!"

"Bye, sir! See ya in school tomorrow."

The next day Austin is surprised when he notice that Ally is wearing a tight short red dress, white high-heel shoes and cute pearl ear-rings.

"Oh my goodness! She's so beautiful." thinks Austin to himself.

Even though he find it hard to do so, Austin does his best to not look at Ally. If he wasn't such a true gentleman, Austin would walk over to Ally's desk, wrap his arms around her and kiss her right there in the classroom, but he is a gentleman so he doesn't do that.

"Class, listen up! Today we're gonna read about the first ancient guitars in Spain during the 13'th century in our main book." says Austin.

The students pull out the book, which is titled 'Guitars from the past to today - The history of guitars and guitar-making' written by Leopold Cavios.

"Start with chapter 1 and if there's any questions, feel free to ask me, okay? Just read silently to yourselves." says Austin.

During the second half of class, some of the more skilled students ( including Ally ) get to play a nice cool blues-song together.

From the first note to the last, Austin's eyes are only focused on Ally and his ears hear only her voice and the music that come from her guitar.

At the end of class, Ally walk up to the teacher's desk.

"Austin...uh...I mean, Mr Moon, do you still wanna have dinner with me? If you do, we could go out tonight. There's this little nice Italian place on Epsilon Street." says Ally.

"Sound nice. I know what place you're talking about. Meet me there at seven, okay?" says Austin.

"Cutie little me will be waitin' for you, Mr Moon." says Ally.

"It's off-school time now, please call me Austin, if you want to." says Austin.

"Okay...and you can call me Ally. Everyone does." says Ally.

At seven that night outside 'Ristorante Marano' on Epsilon Street, Ally is waiting for Austin.

Suddenly Ally's phone beeps.

Ally open her pink handbag and pull out her phone.

"Hi, this is Ally!"

"Hi, Ally! Sorry that I can't be there. You are a really sweet young woman and I would love to be there with you, but I can't...okay? I'll still always love you no matter what. Don't forget about me. I wish things could be different, but I can't have a romantic relationship with a student. I'm gonna move back to my old hometown of Miami, Florida."

"Okay...I understand. Guess it's better this way. I wish you the best of luck, Austin! Bye!"

By the end of next week, Austin moves back to Miami and another teacher takes his place at New York Music University.

A year after Austin left, a small gift-box arrive at Ally's apartment.

Inside is a letter from Austin that says: "Hi, Ally! Since I'm not your guitar-teacher anymore I'd really love to date you, if you want to. You're free to come and see me here in beautiful Miami. Hope to see you soon, Ally. Lots of love from Mr A. Moon."

There's also a flight-ticket to Miami for one.

Just a few hours after she got the letter, Ally is on a flight to Miami to meet Austin.

**The End.**


End file.
